Harry Potter et les mystères de la vie
by Mystina
Summary: CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE! 7ème année de Harry un peu... particulière: Malefoy à Gryffondor, Dudley fils de Voldemort,...
1. Chapitre 1

Bon. Voici un délire que je me suis permise de faire dans un forum. Enfin, comme la fic était normalement interractive, certains passages ont été réalisés par Ankou et Kharis... !) (mais c'est moi qui ai écrit presque tout, et j'ai une partie du scénario en tête) J'ai pensé que ce serait quand même une bonne idée de publier cette débilité ici. Cette histoire se passe dans le tome 7 (je trouve les fics se passant dans le tome 7 débiles pour la grande majorité), et même si elle se déroule donc après le tome 5, j'ai mis le moins de spoilers possible. Il y a juste 2/3 allusions, pour l'instant, pas plus. Je dis même pas qui est mort dans le tome 5!(que j'ai pas fini d'ailleurs...hum) 

Bon, dans cette fic, j'ai tendance à reprendre des rumeurs stupides (Dudley sorcier, la fille de Voldemort), et à les mélanger (Dudley fils de Voldemort), et j'invente aussi des détails plus stupides les uns que les autres!^^

_Disclaimer:_ **Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, cette... histoire (!?) n'a pas été écrite afin de faire des sous, ect... Ah non, pas tous les personnages! Artemis Fowl et Butler ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont à Eoin Colfer!^^**

(... je sais pas quoi dire d'autre) 

**_1/ Résurrection_**

Harry, qui venait d'avoir 17 ans, dormait. Il pleurait parce que à peu près tout le monde qu'il connaissait était mort: Hagrid, Dumbledore, Cho Chang, Sirius, Lupin, Dobby, Malefoy, Mrs Weasley, Colin Crivey, Rogue... Il ne savait même plus lequel d'entre eux était mort en 5ème année.(astuceuse tactique pour éviter les spoilers) Il était absolument seul (si on ne comtait pas Ron et Hermione). Il était en train de ruminer sur tous les morts, quand soudain... on entendit un gros "PROOOUUUT". Avec la porte qui s'ouvre et l'éclair masquant le visiteur bien entendu. Éclair qui ne sert à rien puisqu'on a tous deviné que c'était Dudley. 

-Harry, hurla-t-il, J'AI PEUR! 

Tiens donc. Dudley appelait le balafré par son nom. 

-J'étais en train de boxer un irlandais quand...quand... 

-Quand il t'a insulté? demanda Harry. 

-Non, son garde du corps est arrivé! 

(note: l'Irlandais en question se nomme Artemis Fowl) 

-Tu m'étonnes, dit sereinement Harry. 

-Mais... Il a commencé à me boxer quand... 

-... ' 

-Quand il m'a balancé sur le sol, il était en train de s'envoler! Ce qui veut dire... 

-DUDLEY, TU ES UN SORCIER!

Un hibou percuta alors la vitre. Harry sursauta comme un fou (qu'il était). 

Heureusement qu'il y avait un rebord à la fenêtre, sinon Harry aurait été obligé de descendre. Il ramassa le hibou. C'était une lettre de Poudlard. 

-Dudley tu rentres directement en 7ème année! s'écria Harry. 

-Mais... Harry... Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard... sanglota Dudley. 

-Mais si Dudley... C'est le meilleur endroit du monde! Y a qu'en 5ème année où c'était sec mais sinon... 

-J'AI PEUR DE LA MAGIIIIIIE!!!! 

La tante Pétunia entra alors. 

-Duddynouchet? J'ai tout entendu.

-Tu vois pas que je suis en train de recruter ? demanda agressivement Harry. Dudley, viens à Poudlard, c'est la classe, on mange super bien, y'a des Poufsouffle pour servir de punching-ball et y a plein de filles!! 

Devant ces arguments, Duddychounichet ne put résister. Il se tourna vers sa môman et lui lança: 

-Je suis un sorcier maintenant. Harry va m'emener dans son super collège! 

-Mais Duddy... 

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna la voix de l'oncle Vernon... 

Dudley lui répondit de façon fracassante (c'est le cas de le dire, vous allez voir): il donna un coup de boule à son père, devant le regard comme ça °.° de Harry et sa mère: 

-Il n'aurait pas supporté, dit Duddynouchet. 

La tante Pétunia se métamorphosa soudain: elle devint Lord VOldemort! 

-Mwahahahahahaaaaaa! Dudley... je suis ton PÈRE! dit-il.

-Mais...euh....qui est ma mere, alors ?? 

-Le professeur chourave, tu vois pas que tu as le même tour de taille qu'elle??? JE REVE OU t'es aussi rapide de l'esprit qu'un aspirateur volant??? 

_C'est...c'est a cause de la graisse, elle a étouffé mes neurones, bref, j'en ai plus que deux!!!!

-Vous etes sorti avec le prof chourave?? demanda harry choqué en imaginant la scene (son visage devient vert ) 

Voldy parait gêné, il croisa les pieds et entortilla ses doigts, ses yeux pleins de grosses larmes. 

-Oh .... c'est une belle histoire... je plantais des salades quand je l'ai vu arriver avec ses petits cache-oreilles et sa p'tite pepelle jaune. elle ma dit qu'elle m'aimait depuis toujours, j'ai pas voulu la croire. Alors j'ai fui mais elle m'a tendu un firewhisky, on a bu et Dudley est né!!!^^ Mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir, alors je l'ai cherché!!! C'est pour ca que j'ai tué tant de personne ...J'aime mon dudley...

-Mais alors ma maman que je connais n'existe pas? pleurnicha Dudley. C'était vous qui m'avez élevé? 

-NOOOONNNNNN , hurla Voldy avec un air épouvanté. Elle est partie faire ses courses à Shopi, je comptais la tuer, mais comme je ne supporte pas les vaporisateurs senteur "fleur de pêcher" qu'ils ont là-bas, je ne peux y entrer! 

À ce moment, on entendit Pétunia entrer dans la maison. 

-Duddynoucheeeet, je t'ai acheté du Crunccchhhhhh!!! 

-Argh! Elle sent le vaporisateur de Shopi, vite, je dois partir! 

-... '--

-Duddy? AAHAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Vernon!!!! Et... Dudley!!! C'est Harry qui t'a fait ça?... 

Soudain, Dumbledore entra en trombe. 

-Professeur, je croyais que vous étiez mort! s'écria Harry en sursautant. 

Il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi par Hagrid, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Sirius, Lupin, Dobby, Malefoy, Mrs Weasley, Colin Crivey et Rogue. 

-Mais... Que faites-vous là? hurla Harry en pleurant d'émotion. 

-Je vais t'expliquer, Harry... dit Dumbledore. Miss Granger et Mr Ronald Weasley étaient allés faire les courses à Shopi. Il voulaient vous acheter pour votre anniversaire une bouteille de whisky. 

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent à la pensée d'un bon verre de whisky. 

-Il se trouve qu'ils avaient amené Fumseck en promenade. Ils ont rencontré Mrs Figg et pendant leur conversation, elle est morte. 

-Morte? 

-Oui. Mr Weasley a par erreur renversé la bouteille de whisky sur elle et Fumseck a perdu une plume qui lui est tombé dessus. Ça plus le vaporisateur senteur fleur de pêché, et Mrs Figg était réssucitée. Nous avons donc fait de même avec tout le monde! 

-Mais... Cédric Diggory est mort y a deux ans... Et y a... 

-Oui, mais les sorciers congèlent toujours les corps des défunts. 

-ALORS MES PARENTS... 

-Non, Harry... dit Dumbledore qui semblait navré. Car, comme te l'a dit Hagrid (Hagrid leva le pouce comme pour faire "yeah") il a retrouvé la maison en ruine, donc tes parents ont été retrouvés en poussière. Mais bon, c'est déjà bien que tant de monde soit réssucité. CEPENDANT! 

-Cependant? demanda Harry. 

-Cependant, tous ceux qui ont été réssucité vont devoir recommencer leur scolarité à Poudlard, soupira Dumbledore. 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: imaginer Dumbledore apprendre à faire des wingardium leviosa était irrésistible. 

-Minerva Mc Gonagall aura donc à présent des fonctions de directrice/ professeur de métamorphose, récita Dumbledore. Tout comme mwa avant! 

-Harry, dit mrs Weasley, nous allons au Terrier faire une pêtite fête! 

Harry se souvint que le 12 place Grimmault avait été détruit un an auparavent. 

-Bon, et bien, Harry, allons faire cette fête, dit Dumbledore. 

Tout le monde transplana. 

La tante Pétunia s'était évanouie. 

-On va faire un tour, Dudley, dit Harry. 

Ils commencèrent à y aller, quand Voldemort apparut. 

-Dud, tu m'as trahi! ENTENDRE DUMBLEDORE PARLER SANS RÉAGIR!!! NA MÉ T'ES DINGUE! Avada kedavra! 

Les deux enfants (de 17 ans à peine) tombèrents lourdement. Morts.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry vit plein d'orange. C'est donc ça l'enfer , se dit-il en frissonant. Il se releva, plein de courage pour affronter le diable. Il le vit sous la forme d'une jeune fille rousse pleine de bigoudis et à la peau rouge. 

-ARRIÈRE, SATAN!!! hurla-t-il. 

-Harry, tu es réveillé! 

Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour l'enfer était la chambre de Ron et que le Diable n'était autre que Ginny. 

-Pourquoi t'as la peau rouge? demanda Harry. 

-Toujours déprimée au sujet de ma mère, j'avais décidé de me faire griller dehors, et je me suis pris un coup de soleil, dit Ginny en faisant le sourire Cindy Crawford (la langue entre la lèvre supérieure et les dents, un truc du genre'--) 

Harry, qui se demandait pourquoi de telles manifestations de joie à son égard, commença à descendre à la cuisine quand il entendit une voix de gorille epileptique éternuer, suivi d'un: 

-TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE, POTTER!!!! 

Drago Malefoy avait un nouveau serviteur: Dudley. À présent, ce dernier étant devant, le seul moyen de l'apercevoir était d'aller derrière, et encore... Les deux autres gorilles avaient la graisse qui dépassait de sur le côté. Le joli bô gosse le plus beau de tout le monde entier (et là le Draco en question explosa de sa tête flatté dans son ego démesuré bref) également appelé par tout ceux qui le craignaient et avaient peur de prononcer son nom "choupinou". Donc ce Malefoy s'avança vers Harry (comment ça il était mort ?????) bon, vers Ron alors, et il lui pointa sa baguette sur le nez et lui demanda: 

- dis-moi, Ron chéri, ta braguette, elle s'ouvre à gauche ou à droite ? 

-Comment ça...? commença Ron. (bouh du le jeu de mots ) 

Mais il fut interrompu par un Avada Kedavra de Drago. 

-Ron!!! hurla Hermione en pleurant. Pourquoi? 

-Parce que je le vaux bien, dit Drago. Avada kedavra! 

Harry (l'est réssucité hein) hurla: 

-POURQUOOOIIIIIII????????? 

-Harry, on est quittes maintenant, dit Malefoy. Mon père avait essayé de me tué et tu l'en a même pas empêché! Je vais m'excuser au près de Dumbledore. 

Il descendirent ensemble. Ce fut Sirius (plus beau que jamais...^^) qui vint les accueillir. Après les retrouvailles avec musique Royal Canin (OH QUE TU M'AS MANQUÉ ) Rogue hurla: 

-ET MWA CH'COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE??? 

Il se prit une casserole sur la gueule. 

-La ferme Sevie!!!! hurla Mrs Weasley. 

Bon, Drago expliqua tout et pour une raison mystérieuse, tout fut accepté. 

-Demain c'est la rentrée des classes!!! hurla alors Harry.

Tout le monde préparait sa valise et Ron et Hermione furent bientôt récussités. 

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à la gare 9 3/4, où Tonks les accompagna, avant de leur dire au revoir. 

Le voyage en train se passa bien. À son arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry était heureux. 

En effet, il avait, dans le Poudlard Express, fait sa première cuite. 

Dumbledore et Hagrid avaient amené un nombre impressionnant de caissons de Firewhisky. En voyant Sirius entamer sa 3 ème bouteille, Harry ne put s'empêcher: 

-Je peux goûter? 

-Bien sûr, avait répondu Sirius avec un sourire. 

-Allons, il est trop jeune, voyons! avait gloussé Mrs Weasley, complètement pompette. 

Mais en voyant Rogue qui avait fait vider 5 bouteilles à Malefoy (ils n'avaient jamais eu l'air si heureux), ainsi que son propre fils que Hagrid encourageait à boire une bouteille de plus, elle soupira: 

-Bien. 

-Chouette! avait hurlé Harry. 

-Regarde comment on fait, fit Sirius en avalant une bouteille d'un coup. 

Harry avait dû boire au moins 15 bouteilles par la suite. 

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, il se sentait heureux, même s'il était thestreux, avait-il pensé en passant devant les diligences. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Heu... Bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que cette fic ait eu un succès fracassant (sniff :'o ), je l'ai continuée... Le chapitre 2 est encore plus court que le premier!!!(faut l'faire, hein? evilgrin) Faut dire qu'il y a quand même pas mal de trucs débiles... Pour Hagrid qui fait tomber les élèves en gueulant... J'ai fait comme dans Marie Potty... Même si le chapitre où ces incidents interviennent n'est toujours pas terminé...'--*pardonnez-mwa ToT(Tot est un smiley)* Mais pourquoi je pleure???^^ Bon, allez, 

Bon, là je continue sur la voie du premier chapitre, y a des imbecilités comme vous ne pouvez pas les imaginer...'--

BONNE LECTURE!^^

_Disclaimer: _**Les personnages et le cadre de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas...C'est JKR qui a tout inventé... Et tout lui appartient. Remarque, p't'être qu'elle daignerait à tout me filer si elle voyait la débilitude de cette histoire!:P Peut être qu'elle le ferait pour...pourquoi au fait??? Ah oui, parce que qu'elle mourrait en voyant ce que j'ai fait de ses persos.^^' (dsl, Fu, Blou, j'ai repris votre sentence'-- Et alors?) Mais bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est pas question que cette histoire serve à nourrir mon porte-monnaie... COMPRIS???**

**_2/ Retour à Poudlard!!!!!_**

Les festivités continuèrent dans les diligences, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les autres élèves. Aucun ne se serait douté qu'un jour, leurs anciens professeurs redeviendraient étudiants. Ils arrivèrent, avec leurs caissons vides, devant la porte de Poudlard. (putain, comme ça fait du bien de revenir sans être traqué, hurla Sirius) 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall était là, elle aussi. 

Dudley était le seul à être monté dans les barques, et il demandait sans cesse à Harry: "C'est quand qu'on mange?" 

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi belle. 

-YEAH, J'VAIS POUVOIR M'ASSEOIR À CÔTÉ DE TOI HARRY!!!! s'écria Hagrid, faisant tomber 3 élèves de la table des Poufsouffle au passage. 

L'ambiance était heureuse, Mc Gonagall expliqua à propos de ceux qui reccommençaient leur scolarité à zéro, et elle dit que TOUT LE MONDE ALLAIT AUSSI DEVOIR RECOMMENCER LA RÉPARTITION... (même Harry, tout ça, oui...)

Bon, y en a qui s'en moqueraient certainement, mais Harry avait toujours peur de se retrouver à Serpentard... 

-On commence avec les anciens! dit Flitwick, le sous-directeur.

-HEY, MA CHANSON! gueula le choixpeau. 

-Ah oui, chantez monsieur. 

Le choixpeau se mit à chanter: 

_Quatre maisons _

_Et ron et ron petit patapon _

_Gryffondor les courageux _

_La couleur de leur maison est celle du FEU _

_Serdaigle les instruits _

_Leur emblème n'est pas la truie _

_Pousouffle les gentils _

_Eux non plus, ce n'est pas la truie _

_Serpentard les rusés _

_Si leur ruse continue, elle va finir par s'user _

_Ben quoi ma chanson est pathétique? _

_J'ai bien le droit de faire une année sabatique! _

-Kof!'¬¬ Hum... '¬¬Okéééééé! Bon, euh. BLACK SIRIUS!!!!!! 

Il se dirigea, mettez-vous dans la tête qu'il n'a pas la tronche de Gary Oldman mais il ressemble plutôt à ce qu'il est dans les fanarts manga. Alors pas étonnant que tout le monde le regarde avec un air rêveur. 

-_GRYFFONDOR!_ s'écria le choixpeau. 

-Chang, Cho! 

-_Serdaigle!_

-Crivey Colin! 

Quelques années plus tard, le choixpeau répondit: 

-_Gryffondor! _ (même si il mérite Poufsouffle) 

-Diggory, Cedric! 

Là le choixpeau mit très, très, très longtemps à se décider. Des milliers d'années plus tard il s'écriait: 

-_Serdaigle! _

-Serdaigleuh!!!???o_O beugla tout le monde. (sauf Cédric)

Mais Harry ne tarda pas à découvrir l'origine de ce mystère: avec un pincement au cÏur, il le vit se bécoter avec Cho. 

-Dobby! 

Harry demanda à Dumbledore: 

-Dobby? Mais professeur, un elfe de maison ne fait pas ses études à Poudlard! 

-Oui mais ils sont répartis, répondit-il. C'est Miss Hermione Granger qui m'a donné cette idée... 

-_Gryffondor! _

-Dumbledore, Albus! 

On entendit des gloussements dans la salle: au siège du directeur, Mc Gonagall était en train de se repeigner rénétiquement en esquissant le sourire Cindy Crawford.(voir chapitre 1) 

-_Gryffondor! _

-Dursley, Dudley! 

Le choixpeau mit un certain temps à se décider... 

-_Serpentard! _

Dudley gambada vers sa table. 

-Granger, Hermione! 

-_Gryffondor! _

-Hagrid, Rubeus! 

Hagrid se précipita vers le choixpeau avec une telle force que Flitwick se cassa la gueule. Ainsi que 5 élèves de Serdaigle, 3 de Gryffondor, 5 de Poufsouffle et 2 de Serpentard. 

-_Gryffondor!_

Le "OUUUUAIIIIIIS!!!!" de Hagrid fit tomber tous les occupants de la Grande Salle. 

-Lupin, Remus! 

-_Gryffondor! _

-Malefoy, Drago! 

La première fois que Drago Malefoy avait été réparti, le choixpeau l'avait immédiatement envoyé à Serpentard. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci: le choixpeau hésita longuement. 

-Gryffondor! finit-il par hurler.

Sur le moment, tout le monde crut à une erreur. DRAGO MALEFOY, UN GRYFFONDOR? C'était impossible. Lui-même n'y croyait pas. 

-Mais... commença-t-il. Je veux aller à Serpentard. 

-La décision du choixpeau est irrémédiable, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux (enfin, autant que cette fic le permet...)

-Je ne veux pas!ToT s'écria Drago en pleurant.(le ToT c'est un smiley qui pleure) 

-C'est ton destin, dit doucement Dumbledore qui tenait à lui faire un câlin. 

-Naa! Méchant! Si c'est comme ça j'y vais mais rien que tout seul dans un coin!.

Tout le monde se poussa pour faire de la place à Malefoy. Le reste de la répartition se passa plutôt bien (hormis le fait que le choixpeau se plaignit que Rogue l'avait tâché avec ses cheveux: la graisse c'est très dur à enlever), et le choixpeau envoya Harry à Gryffondor sans trop de problème.

Puis il y eut la répartition des autres premières années (les petits), et ensuite, Mc Gonagall commença son discours. 

-Vous voilà dans une nouvelle année à Poudlard...commença-t-elle. 

-Tutut! l'interrompit Dumbledore.(non, il ne faisait pas le bruit du klaxon d'un camion... ) Minerva, ça ne va pas! Il faut dire: Bienvenue, mes chers enfants, dans une nouvelle année à Poudlaaaaaaaard! 

-D'accord, Abu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-sss-ssss-sss-ssss! gloussa Mc Gonagall en guise de réponse, le teint écarlate. 

-Bienvenu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu! à...ha ha ha! Poud...Poudl-arf!arf!arf! Mes enfants! continua-t-elle. 

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu bizarre depuis qu'elle avait été stupéfixée par une bande d'aurors furieux, à côté de la cabane de Hagrid, tandis qu'il regardait nonchalemment au télescope la scène. 

Elle continua son discours normalement, enfin autant que sa santé mentale lui permettait: elle arrêtait pas de se tenir les fesses en disant "Ouch! C'est plus d'mon âge de faire du trampoline sur ma chaise! ". Elle semblait se lever pour mieux voir Dumbledore. C'était vrai que ce type avait un charisme dément, pensa Harry. Il se souvenait très bien que quand il avait passé ses BUSEs, quand Malefoy s'était écrié "C'est quoi c't'abus?. ", son examinatrice s'était écrié "Albus??? Où ça???? " 

(soit dit en passant, cette scène n'est pas citée dans HP5... pas trop surprenant je trouve...hum... )

Les plats finirent par apparaître sur la table. Tout le monde commença à se servir mais tous ceux de la table des Gryffondor ne purent prendre qu'une assiette, à cause de Hagrid qui avait mangé tout le reste. D'ailleurs, Mc Gonagall le mit en retenue: il devait entrer dans une pensine où Harry avait mis des souvenirs de ses péripéthies avec Lockart, en deuxième année. Hagrid s'abstint donc de continuer à manger, et il n'eut pas de dessert (le reste de la table put manger un dessert proéminent), bien qu'il ne cessât de demander "L'en resterait pas pour Grawp?". 

Ils finirent par se coucher joyeusement... Harry et Ron étaient dans leur anciennes chambre, et ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, mais bon. 

Il était en train de courir dans un champ de blé mur... Au fond y avait un truc géant qui ressemblait...à une crotte de géant. Harry courut, courut. Comme dans la pub du Royal Canin. Qu'était-ce, qu'était-ce? Il lui semblait qui DEVAIT y arriver. Il s'était approché suffisemment du truc pour distinguer ce que c'était... 

-DEBOUT LÀ D'DANS!!!!! 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Hagrid. "Roh, zut alors!" pensa Harry en se tapant le front, ce qui eût pour effet d'accentuer sa douleur à la cicatrice. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'était ce truc géant...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2!!!!!!!!!!!!(-tadan)

**Réponse à la review** (ben ouais y en a qu'une)

_Arcadiane:_ Tiens, mais c'est toi qui a écrit la fic avec le journal de Rogue, non?^^(je suis fan, un autographe, plize!°.°) Ben merci... Sinon, en fait, si je sais qui est mort, c'est pas parce que j'ai lu le passage (mais j'y suis bientôt, hein??? Maintenant j'en suis au chapitre 33!), mais parce qu'un §*%$£#@ me l'a dit sans que je demande quoi que ce soit!____ Bon, quand je l'ai appris j'étais très triste et je me suis même défoulée sur le matelas de la piscine (vous inquiétez pas, vous inquiétez pas j'ai toujours été comme ça...). Bon, voilà, et merci de m'avoir laissé cette review! !D


End file.
